


That Weakness Inside

by Shippertrash_05



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Daddy Kink, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Kinks, M/M, One Night Stands, One Shot, One True Pairing, Smut, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-01-31 17:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12687129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shippertrash_05/pseuds/Shippertrash_05
Summary: Series of one-shots from Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. as well as the Marvel Universe in generalSome based off previous writing with my partner.Open for suggestions and requests.





	1. Late Night Drink ~ Lincoln and Ward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lincoln and Ward settle down for a drink and end up talking more than they often do.
> 
> One things leads to another of course.
> 
> Framework AU where Lincoln was not killed and the Framework isn’t destroyed after Daisy and everyone leaves.

Lincoln Campbell ran his fingers through his short hair, glancing up at the ceiling above him. It had been another horrible night. Too many people had come in injured because of HYDRA. Things had been horribly hectic since he had escaped the prison. Of course nobody knew that he had escaped. No HYDRA couldn't have anyone thinking that one of their little 'experiments' had gotten away. So Lincoln Campbell was a dead man in all technicality. Not that he cared. He didn't often leave the S.H.I.E.L.D. base. Instead he chose to occupy his time by putting his expertise in medical care to use. Most of his days were spent in the Med Bay, stitching up cuts and helping to set broken arms or legs. It was what he loved doing, taking care of people and making sure that they would heal properly.

But today.... today had been a rough day. Not only had they lost Director Mace after the HYDRA research center had collapsed on top of him, but Lincoln had lost three of his patients in the late afternoon. He was used to losing patients, especially with the gunshot wounds and the limited resources he had in order to heal them. They did their best to get the medical supplies they needed, but sometimes things were used with extreme haste and Lincoln had not been able to restock or explain to Mace that he needed more of the supplies. So he had always just worked with what he could. But after everything that happened today, Lincoln knew that he would need a drink.

So to the local bar he went. Well, as local as an underground secret bar was. Technically it was just a bar for the agents, a place to unwind and pretend for a small period of time that the world would not collapse on itself because of the assholes running it. Usually the bar was significantly occupied, all of the agents gathering to have a laugh and drink, sharing memories of a better time when HYDRA wasn't in charge. But that day, there was only one other male at the end of the bar at 2 in the morning. Lincoln recognized him automatically, swallowing slightly at the sight of Grant Ward.

The double agent had been working with them from the moment he had found out his girlfriend had Inhuman genes. It warmed his heart to watch Ward do everything that he could to protect Skye, though he had never actually met the woman before. He knew that the brunette loved his girlfriend very much.

But seeing Ward at the bar with a few empty glasses already around his space at the bar? Lincoln silently wondered if something had indeed gone wrong.

He glanced over at the brunette for a moment, biting his lip gently as he leaned against the bar.

His fingers traced over the mahogany paneling that had been used for the bar itself. He licked his lips gently, feeling suddenly nervous as he wondered where the bartender had gone off to.

“Jaime went to his room already. Told him I’d lock the place up.” Ward held up the keys, jingling them gently against each other as he shook his hand.

Lincoln almost jumped when the agent across the room spoke to him. He  _never_ spoke to anyone except for Coulson. Especially now that there were whispers that Skye was gone.

”So you’re running the bar now is it?” His voice came out in a squeak, which then made him clear his throat, feeling awkward enough as it was.

”Seems that way doesn’t it?” Brown hues met cerulean as Lincoln glanced up at him. Ward pushed himself up from the end of the bar, striding behind it instead. “What can I get you?” He leaned against the bar, his eyes never leaving Lincoln’s. Lincoln glanced away, suddenly feeling nervous as he fiddled with the hem of his shirt. His eyes traced over the five glasses that littered the spot Ward had just exited.

”Um whatever you’re having is fine. That way we don’t have to mess with opening anything else.” Lincoln mused and tapped his fingers against the bar.

”You like scotch?” Ward raised a curious brow, reaching behind him and picking up the bottle.

”I mean it’s not my favorite thing in the world. But I need a drink _something_ right now.” Lincoln shrugged slightly.

Wand set two glasses down in front of Lincoln, which made his own eyebrows raise as he filled both glasses before picking up one.

“There you go.” Ward nudged the other glass toward Lincoln, raising one of the glasses. “You have to clink it.” Ward explained, as if Lincoln was unsure of his actions.

”I know what to do.” Lincoln grumbled and took the glass of scotch, lifting it and clinking their glasses together. He took a long sip, staring at Ward over the bar counter. The liquid burned his throat as he swallowed, keeping his eyes set on Ward.  _‘Is everything okay?’_ The phrase he was tempted to ask rolled through his mind. But he  _couldn't_ do that. There was no way in hell that Ward would ever even talk to him about such things. They didn’t even know each other. He’d be surprised if Grant Ward even knew his name. He had expected Ward to wander back over to his side of the bar, promptly ignoring Lincoln. But drunk Ward was a bit more talkative than his usual stoic self.

”So what happened to make you frown today? And make you drink. I don’t think I’ve seen you drink a single drop of alcohol since you escaped from HYDRA.” Ward observed, tipping his head back and downing his glass of whiskey. Lincoln watched as he swallowed, his eyes tracing over the muscles of his neck. He felt suddenly nervous.  _‘Has he been watching me or something?’_ He flicked his eyes to Ward’s face once more, swallowing softly.

”Lost a few patients.” Lincoln finally murmured, swallowing softly as he licked his lips. “I... usually don’t drink. It ends... let’s just say it doesn’t really end well for me.” He chuckled slightly and shook his head.

”Well, hopefully tonight it will end on a better note for you.” Ward smirked and poured more of the scotch into Lincoln’s glass. “Go on. I think you need to catch up with me. You’re about six glasses behind.” He waved to Lincoln’s now full glass. “Go on. I’ll wait for you.”

* * *

Lincoln lost count of how many drinks they had, his head already throbbing as he stumbled. He reached out and grabbed Ward’s hand to steady himself.

”Easy there.” Ward laughed. “Come on. Keep up drunky.”

”That nickname.... way worse than pikachu.” Lincoln hiccuped and dissolved into a fit of giggles, gripping tightly onto Ward’s hand. “Where are we even goiiiiiing?” His voice slurred as he leaned against Ward.

”Shhhhh. If you don’t keep quiet then everyone will know what we’re doing.” Ward dragged Lincoln along, licking his lips. He needed a distraction. And Lincoln had provided the perfect one. They had spent two hours joking and drinking. And now it was four in the morning but Ward wasn’t the least bit tired. He hoped Lincoln wasn’t either.

”Like they didn’t hear you throw that bottle against the wall.” Lincoln snorted in reply, rolling his eyes.

”There was a spider! It was a completely justifiable bottle throwing!” Ward glanced over his shoulder, unable to stop himself from smirking as he looked at Lincoln who was currently giggling his head off. His cheeks were red, eyes alight. Ward decided he quite liked the way that Lincoln looked while he was drunk. They moved through the base together, Ward keeping their fingers tangled gently as led Lincoln to the makeshift hangout room that they had made in the base. Ward yanked open the door to the shares living space, smirking at Lincoln.

”What? In here? Ward people  _hang out_ in here!” Lincoln hissed, flushing as he bit down on his bottom lip. But damn did that idea turn him on.

”Yes I know. But that’s kind of the point.” Ward smirked and yanked Lincoln inside, closing the door with a snap and pushing the smaller male against it. “It’s perfect. Because every time you come in here, you’ll remember exactly what we did...” He purred against Lincoln’s ear, tracing his tongue along the lobe and biting down gently. Lincoln’s body trembled, a soft squeak escaping his lips as he dug his nails into Ward’s scalp and arched into him eagerly. “Now. I think you have a bit too many layers on.” He whispered in a husky tone, reaching out and lifting Lincoln’s t-shirt in one swift movement before tossing it aside.

Lincoln’s own fingers moved quickly, reaching out and tanking off the black shirt that adorned Ward’s torso. He licked his lips, leaning forward and pressing his mouth against the taller male’s chest. Each breath escaped Lincoln in a puff of air, his lips wrapping around one of Ward’s nipples and sucking harshly. Ward let out a cry of surprise, growling and pinning Lincoln’s body firmly against his. He undid the snap of Lincoln’s jeans, pushing them down quickly as he ground himself roughly against Lincoln. This time it was Lincoln’s turn to cry out, nails scratching at the small of Ward’s back as they moved together. Their bodies a tangled mess as each article of clothing hit the floor.

Ward pulled back for a second, gasping and panting. His lips were already bruised and swollen, a matching pair to Lincoln’s own. He dragged Lincoln to the couch, pushing him firmly over the side of it so that Lincoln was bent at the waist. Lincoln whimpered loudly, face buried in the cushions of the couch as he licked his lips. The cushions scratched slightly at his skin as he tried to wriggle a little bit. His wriggling earned him a sharp smack on his ass. He letbout a squeak, bucking slightly against Ward’s calloused fingers.

”Hmmm... you like that do you?” Ward’s tone made Lincoln shiver as he bit down on his bottom lip. He nodded slowly, his eyes flicking back toward Ward and watching as he brought his hand firmly down on Lincoln’s backside again. Lincoln let out another squeal, his hips rutting against the arm of the couch as he panted softly. His pupils were blown with lust, a soft whimper escaping his lips once more as Ward continued to reign slaps down on his ass. He rotated cheeks. Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right. “Mmmm perfect.” Ward practically purred as he rubbed his thumbs along Lincoln’s red cheeks. Lincoln squirmed again, earning him another sharp spank. “No moving. I told you already.”

Lincoln sucked on his bottom lip, pushing himself up just a little bit by already shaky arms. But the next second those calloused fingers pressed firmly against Lincoln’s shoulder blades and pinned his chest against the couch cushions.

”Did I say you could get up? You’re terrible at listening aren’t you?” Ward growled and knelt down behind Lincoln, pressing kisses along the tender flesh of his ass. Each kiss made Lincoln’s own length throb as his body arched and pushed back toward Ward’s mouth.

Ward hummed quietly, spreading Lincoln’s already sore cheeks. He stared down at the puckered flesh and licked his lips, leaning forward and pressing his mouth against Lincoln’s tight hole. His tongue teased slowly against the tightness. Lincoln let out the softest of cries, his back arching eagerly and pushing his ass back against Ward’s tongue.

Ward licked into Lincoln’s tight heat, pushing his tongue slowly inside of the smaller male. His nails dug into the soft flesh of Lincoln’s ass, making the male whimper and squirm as Ward started to eat his ass. Ward licked and sucked gently, pushing his tongue as deep inside of Lincoln as he could.

”W-Ward!” Lincoln cried out, small animalistic noises escaping those pink lips as Ward’s tongue probed further and prepped Lincoln’s ass. “Fuck Ward please!” He begged as one of Ward’s fingers pushed inside of Lincoln’s ass along with his tongue.

”Please what? Tell me exactly what you want me to do baby..” Ward whispered as he pulled gently awa from Lincoln’s ass, still pushing his finger in and out in slow motion.

”Fuck me damn it! Stop teasing!” Lincoln growled and dug his nails into the cushions. He could practically feel the smirk that would be stretching across Ward’s lips.

”Oh you don’t like the teasing?” He pushed a second finger inside of Lincoln, scissoring them quickly with each breath. “I think you  _love_ my teasing. You just don’t want to admit it.” He whispered and pushed a third finger quickly into Lincoln, spreading his ass beyond belief. Lincoln let out a hoarse cry, burying his face in the cushions as Ward continued to abuse his ass with such ease.

And then, his fingers were gone and Lincoln whined in despair, tilting his head back and staring at Ward. Only to see the taller brunette stroking his shaft slowly.

”You think you’re ready for this baby?” Ward growled and pushed the tip of his shaft slowly against Lincoln’s ass. Lincoln tensed for a moment, his eyes fluttering shut before he relaxed. His ass stretched around Ward’s length, back arching eagerly under Ward’s ministrations. “Mmm let’s see.” He purred, snapping his hips forward until the entirety of his length slid deep inside of Lincoln.

Ward growled, letting Lincoln’s tightness envelope him. He reached out a hand, fisting it in the blonde’s short hair and tanking his head back. Ward’s chest covered the expanse of Lincoln’s back as he rocked his hips into the smaller male. His mouth soon attached to Lincoln’s neck, sucking a hard mark on the skin for all to see. Ward was possessive as all fuck and he’d be damned if anyone would have a single thought that Lincoln was available.

Lincoln was a mess, a mewling, whimpering puddle as Ward pounded into him. His breath escaped him in pants, his body bucking and writhing with each and every thrust. Stars blurred his vision as the pleasure overtook him, making his brain fog and his ass clench firmly around Ward’s invading cock.

”Fucking hell you feel perfect.” Ward hissed and sucked hard on Lincoln’s earlobe, biting and nipping roughly. “So tight.” He growled and dug his nails into Lincoln’s scalp as he continued to fuck into him. He could feel how Lincoln continued to clench around him, the actions quickening with each breath. “Are you close baby? Are you going to cum all over Daddy’s cock?” The words slipped from Ward’s mouth in the heat of the moment, his own lust fogged mind not bothering to warn him that maybe Lincoln would not have the same interest in the kink like Ward did.

”Y-yes! Yes Daddy!” Lincoln cried out and Ward’s eyes widened for the briefest of moments. Sure Ward had started the whole thing but he had certainly believed that Lincoln would have no interest in the kink. But those words alone sent both himself and Lincoln over the edge. They came together, Ward spilling his load deep inside of Lincoln’s ass and Lincoln’s cum spurted aganst the edge of the couch.

Ward flicked his tongue over the path of Lincoln’s shoulder, keeping their bodies firmly together as they both slowly came down from their high.

”Y-you know nothing will cover this.” Lincoln panted and waved a tired hand at his neck, at the mark that Ward had left along his skin.

”That was kind of the point. Everyone will know by the end of the day that you’re mine. And I don’t share.” Ward whispered and pressed a sweet kiss to the mark on Lincoln’s neck. He pushed himself slowly up, letting his length slip from Lincoln’s gaping ass. “It’s a shame to let this go to waste though.” He mused and slipped three fingers into Lincoln’s ass instead, so as to keep Ward’s cum inside of him. Lincoln growled at the intrusion, his body bowing to Ward’s ministrations. “Why don’t I just clean that up for us?” Lincoln glanced behind him, watching as Ward sank to his knees with a delicious smirk on his lips.

* * *

 

Lincoln blinked blearily, groaning as his sore body ached. He stared at the unfamiliar, bare walls that surrounded him. He licked his lips,  slowly piecing together the events of last night. A deep inhale and his senses were flooded with the cologne of the man who lay behind him, feeling the weight of Ward’s strong arm that was slung over his waist. He slowly started to push himself up, his body screaming in protest from the soreness that echoed in his veins. But the arm tightened, bringing him closer in.

”Did I say you could get up?” The gravelly voice echoed through Lincoln’s very center as he trembled. “I don’t believe I did.” His mouth pressed against Lincoln’s ear, hips pushing up so that his member slid teasingly between Lincoln’s cheeks. “Do I have to remind you  _kitten_?”

Lincoln’s cheeks flamed to life as he buried his face in pillows. He whimpered a little bit, heart pounding against his chest as Ward smirked and ground himself against Lincoln. Oh he was in so much trouble.

 


	2. High School ~ Steve and Tony AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve, Tony, and Thea are best friends. Practically inseparable!
> 
> But, when Steve becomes the quarterback of thefootball team and makes a few more friends? He kind of leaves Tony in the dust. And then when Steve and Thea start dating? He just digs the knife in deeper
> 
> Will that cause a rift between the two best friends? Or will it bring them closer in ways they didn't exactly expect?

God, Tony felt _sick_. It has been weeks since Steve and Thea had started dating and he felt sick. They made plans without him, and pretended they didn’t, just so he wouldn’t notice. But oh, he noticed. And it got worse, too. They began having more inside jokes. More stolen glances and stolen kisses when Tony wasn’t looking and it made him _sick_.  
  
Which was why he had indulged in a l ittle (too much) alcohol at Thor’s party. Thea was god knows where, probably with Natasha. But he could see Steve talking and laughing with Thor and Clint, his new “friends” from the football team. Since he became quarterback, he had a whole new set of friends and between Thea and them? Tony barely saw him anymore.  
  
Drunk off his ass, he walked to get to the kitchen, his shoulder hitting Steve’s hard on the way. Hadn’t even been on purpose.  
  
“Would you look at that. That’s the most physical contact we’ve had in two weeks.”

Steve grinned as he chatted with Thor and Clint. He was finally making more friends. Not that he really needed anyone other than Tony and Thea but it was nice having guys on the football team that liked him. He could listen to Thea talk about physics all day but he never understood it. The same with Tony and his engineering.  
  
But he had felt the tension between himself and Tony ever since himself and Thea had started dating. And it hurt him. He loved both Thea and Tony so it hurt not being with Tony as much but...  
  
He let out a soft sigh as he sipped his beer, grunting as he was bumped into hard. He glanced over at Tony and frowned deeply. “Tony... if there’s something you wanna say to me just say it.” He hated how they were dancing around this.

He was mindful of the fact that Clint and Thor were staring at them. He opened his mouth but then closed it. What the hell was he supposed to say? That he missed him? That he’s fucking jealous of Thea and the whole football team? That he’d mad at them for getting together?  
  
_'Why did they pick each other? Why not me?'_  
  
He wasn’t good enough for them, probably.  
  
The music surrounding them made his heart throb and he couldn’t do this right now.  
  
“Don’t see why I would have anything to say to you,” he replied before he walked past him to the kitchen and eventually the stairs, which he climbed slowly but surely. He needed to go away from that god awful loud music.

Steve frowned all the more, his heart aching horribly in his chest. _'Don't see why I would have anything to say to you.'_ His eyes stung slightly as he swallowed. He bit his bottom lip and shook his head quickly.  
  
He ignored his friends and made his way to the kitchen, weaving through the crowd and following Tony up the stairs. He could feel the tears in his eyes, tracing down his cheeks as he avoided eye contact.  
  
“What the hell Tony?” He frowned at his best friend, standing behind him.

“Oh, you’re here,” Tony turned around. He had followed him? Tony felt a little touched and wanted to be even more of a piece of a shit now. Apparently that got Steve’s attention. And he needed it, badly.  
  
“What are you new two BFFs gonna say about you deserting them?” Tony snapped a little. “Maybe I can tell you, since I speak from experience, it _sucks_ ,” he spat, swallowing hard. Barely standing straight. God, he drank too much.

Steve stared at Tony, baby blue eyes widening in shock. He blinked quickly, swallowing hard as he tried to swallow back the tears as well.  
  
“They’re not my best friends....” He murmured slowly, taking a step back. “Shouldn’t have even bothered coming up here....” He whispered and swallowed hard again.

Tony rolled his eyes. He had to pretend this wasn’t crushing him. He had to pretend he was just a brat. Because he’s had so many years of experience with his father of that. Brat, brat, brat.  
  
“Oh really? You sure seem around them more often than your _actual_ best friend,” he pointed out bitterly. “Right, no, you shouldn’t have, because why bother with the nerd Tony Stark when you have the perfect life with your perfect little team and your perfect little girlfriend.”

Steve dug his nails into his palms. “You know that’s bull shit.” He snapped. “I’ve had obligations. I can’t skip out on practice. I’m not replacing you. We’ve both been busy.” Somewhat excuses. Also it was just easier for Steve to distance himself from Tony because of how he was feeling. He _couldn't_ love both Thea and Tony. It wasn’t right. 

"You know what’s bullshit? What you just said,” he pointed out with another eye roll. “Obligations? Right. Because practice and stupid football is more important than me, right? Thea’s an obligation, but not me, right?” He retorted, feeling angry tears come up to his eyes, oh he could not _believe_ Steve right now. This just hurt, too much, and Tony didn’t know why he wanted to twist the knife in his own wound. Maybe he was a masochist after all. 

“You haven’t tried to hang out with me either!” Steve shouted, jaw clenched in his anger. “You’ve been ignoring my texts too! I’ve been trying!” Tears filled his eyes and his voice cracked. “You stopped replying so I stopped trying.” 

Oh no. He knew that look. He hadn't seen it in a while because they’re not _kids_ anymore but he still knew that look.  
  
Of course he stopped replying, what was the point? Steve was beating around the bush and always saying he couldn’t make it that day or that night, Tony got the message.  
  
But when he saw Steve on the edge of tears (so was he, technically), he just felt so terrible. Maybe he really did care and was just too busy. Maybe Tony was blowing this out of proportion. It didn’t feel that way, but... maybe.  
  
In any case, Tony didn’t know what to do, or say, and god he really wanted to make sure Steve didn’t cry or he would hate himself. So desperate situation, desperate measures, and mixed with alcohol—  
  
Tony ended up kissing him.

Steve whimpered when Tony stepped toward him, afraid that Tony was going to hit him for a second. He blinked quickly, feeling Tony’s mouth connect with his in a kiss. _'I- what?!'_  
  
Everything went radio silent as he kissed Tony, melting against the brunette. His fingers fisted in the front of Tony’s shirt, gripping gently.  
  
_'No... what're you doing? Stop it Steve!'_ He quickly yanked back, staring at Tony and breathing roughly.

Honestly, Tony didn’t even know what got into him. He didn’t even know if he should try to rationalize it or just let it go.  
  
In any case, he was far too drunk to rationalize it. In Tony’s mind, it was overdue. God, it was overdue. He was so mad each time he saw Thea and Steve kiss. It should be him. It should be him kissing Steve. It should be him kissing Thea. Not the two of them kissing each other, god damn it. It was the worst torture ever.  
  
But now that he had Steve’s lips against his own and Steve _kissed back,_ he could not even be mad at his best friend anymore because wow, Thea had something right there.  
  
Unfortunately, it made Tony want Steve even more. Holy shit; he did not even think it was possible.  
  
His jaw dropped when he looked at Steve and fuck. He blinked, confused.  
  
“You kissed me back.”

Steve flushed darkly, taking a quick step back and releasing Tony’s shirt. “I shouldn’t have- I... I have to.” He shook his head quickly. He wasn’t even drunk so he couldn’t use that as an excuse.  
  
Sure Tony was drunk.  _'Hopefully he won't remember this tomorrow. What am I supposed to tell Thea?'_ He turned and raced for the door, fingers fumbling. Oh he was so screwed. In love with both of his best friends.

Tony knew Steve was happy with Thea, and Thea was happy with Steve; he knew that. So it wasn't like Steve would be in an unhappy relationship and then kiss some other guy. No.  
  
“You kissed me back,” he repeated again as if that made it more real; honestly he could not believe it.  
  
Despite being drunk off his ass— he managed to stop Steve from going anywhere by tackling him. He would have stopped him like normal people do but he was drunk and tripped, sue him.  
  
So he ended up atop of Steve, his chest _racing_ like hell. Trying to piece all of this together. Steve was not the type to just kiss someone else in a relationship. He was too pure and loyal for that. No. It must mean he _really_ felt something for Tony and that’s why he panicked. Shit. Tony’s mind was all kind of places now.  
  
“You don’t get to avoid me for weeks and then _kiss me back_ and expect me to just let you go.”

Steve whined loudly. “T-tony please I... I just....” He shook his head quickly, whimpering a bit more as he looked away. He didn’t know what to do. What was he going to say to Thea? What was he going to do about himself and Tony? Why did Tony have to be straddling his goddamn lap?!

Oh and Steve was whining now? Did he want to kill Tony? He hadn’t planned to be on top of him but he certainly was not going to move until he had a satisfactory answer. Until he had the  _truth_.  
  
“You just what, Steve?” He asked.

“I... shouldn’t have kissed you...” Steve mumbled weakly, heart pounding in his chest as he licked his lips. But all he could think about was Tony on his lap. Tony right there in front of him.

Yeah no, clearly. He had a girlfriend. Who happened to be his best friend too. It wasn’t like Tony could go and say ‘screw Thea, be with me instead’; although he  _really_ wanted to do that. He loved her too. So he couldn’t. But right now, he was drun k, and confused, and begging for Steve to tell him he felt the same way.  
  
“But you did,” he pointed out. “You gripped my shirt, Steve,” he added. “I know you. You wouldn’t have done that if you didn’t feel something for me.”

_'It was a momentary lapse in judgment.' 'I'm drunk.''_

Excuses rolled through Steve’s mind as he tried to come up with something h could make believable to Tony. And none of them sounded like they would work.

  
“I.... love you...” Steve mumbled, cheeks crimson as he glanced away from Tony.

Even if Steve said those excuses, honestly Tony would have just rolled his eyes. But what he replied— holy shit.  _Holy shit._  
  
His jaw dropped. The words made his vision blurry, his heart race so much he was sure he would have a heart attack.  
  
“Look at me,” Tony’s voice tremble. “You—you don’t get to tell me you—“ He began before he instead lunged forward and kissed him hard.

Steve gasped and whimpered against Tony’s hard mouth, his mind and heart at war with themselves. _'Tony. Thea. Tony. Thea. Tony. Thea.'_ But he couldn’t even think straight with Tony’s lips on his. He gripped onto the edge of Tony’s shirt, whining and moaning softly as they kissed.  
  
_'What the hell am I doing?!'_  
  
“Tony... Tony stop....”

Steve was not kidding. Shit. He was moaning. Holy shit. Tony grew hard instantly and he didn't exactly try to hide it from Steve. At this point, why bother?  
  
He pulled away, looking down at him and being so— in love. Shit. He wanted Steve. He needed Steve.  
  
“I love you too,” he replied instantly.

Steve whimpered a little bit and trembled, gently pushing Tony off him. “I have to... I can’t...” He reached up and rubbed his own cheek, tracing his fingers slowly over his lips. He had to get out of there. Had to figure out some way to explain this to Thea.

Tony didn’t budge. Mostly because he was drunk and could rarely do anything about his own weight right now.  
  
“I know, you can’t, you’re with Thea,” he said in a defeated manner. “But can’t I just be your drunken mistake?”

Steve stared up at Tony, swallowing hard. “Just..... a few more kisses....? Only a few...” he breathed and reached up, unable to ignore the defeated tone of Tony’s voice. So instead he would swallow that defeated tone as well as his best friend’s tongue.

This was probably wrong on so many levels. He would seriously apologize to Thea a million times. Buy her nice shoes and all that.  
  
_'I don't think I can stop at a few kisses.'_ he thought, but he was going to take whatever Steve offered him.  
  
He thus nodded and leaned down, crashing his lips on Steve's again.

Steve curled his arms around Tony’s neck, arching into him and kissing him sweetly. He flicked his tongue over Tony’s lips, wanting more. If they were going to do this, Steve was going to take advantage of it as best he could.

Shit. How was Tony ever going to be able to go back to just friends after that? Yeah, no, this was a bad idea, and Tony knew it, but he was drunk, and he was going for it.  
  
Steve was not helping, with his tongue and all that. He honestly moaned and pushed his tongue up against Steve's. Fuck. He was tasting _Steve's_ tongue.

Steve’s heart slammed against his ribs, nails digging into Tony’s scalp as they kissed. Oh god he _loved_ it. He couldn’t get over the way Tony’s mouth moved with his with such ease. He groaned softly, sliding his tongue over Tony’s and twisting it around teasingly.  
  
This was crazy. They were in some empty room at a party. Tony was straddling his hips and making out with him.  
  
God but it felt so good and Steve didn’t want to stop. Ever.

The only thought that went through Tony’s mind was _'Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine.'_ ; although Steve wasn’t his. No, he was _Thea's._ Oh, poor Thea. Then again Tony shoved her off his mind because hey. She had Steve every other day. He could have him tonight.  
  
The jealousy inside him over took over soon enough and one moment Tony’s lips were on Steve’s, but then? They were on his jaw, his cheek, his neck; and Tony didn’t hesitate when he began marking him.

Steve gasped and dug his nails into Tony’s scalp, whimpering softly as they pressed together. He blushed darkly, mind fogging as Tony’s mouth sucked at his neck. He didn’t even think of the repercussions they could bring because of the marks. No his only thought was about Tony on top of him.

Tony honestly wasn't thinking. He wasn't. But maybe a part of him wanted to mark Steve so Thea could see it. So that Steve could it. So that Steve could be remembered of what he did with _Tony_ , and that he had feelings for _Tony_ , too. Sure, they were just teenagers and drunk and stupid, but this was a big deal for Tony.  
  
After making a visible mark, he looked down at Steve and licked his lips. "You want to get somewhere more comfortable?"

Steve flushed all the more, glancing up at Tony. “I.... somewhere more comfortable?” He murmured and licked his lips. “No... I... Tony I should go...” he whispered and swallowed, staring up at his best friend.

Shit. He shouldn't have talked. Should not. Have talked. he hated himself right now. He should have kept kissing him. "No, no, no, no, Steve, please," he practically begged as he moved from him and sat on the floor. He took his hand in his. "Steve, please, don't go."

Steve flushed and stared up at Tony, heart fluttering. “Tony...” He whispered and leaned into him, kissing Tony slowly and tracing his tongue over his mouth. “Where would we go....?”

Tony panicked. He really just didn’t want Steve to go. The moment Steve stepped out of the room. Of the house. It would be over. Tony would go back to being just a friend.  
  
He moaned when Steve kissed him again. “Just on the bed,” he mumbled. “I mean I like straddling you but you’re on the floor and I wouldn’t want to hurt your perfect muscly back."

Steve nodded slightly, nuzzling his nose against Tony’s. He stood up, helping Tony and flipping the lock on the door. He didn’t need anyone to walk in on this. Oh and he knew it was horrible. Hiding out at the party and making out with his best friend on someone’s bed? But he didn’t care. He could only think of Tony.  
  
He tugged Tony over to the bed, laying back and staring up at him. “Come here.” He murmured and tugged Tony into his lap.

Tony’s heart skipped a beat when he locked the door. Oh. This was happening. He held onto Steve when they got to the bed because fuck, was he drunk as shit when he got up. The room was spinning.  
  
He gasped when he got back on Steve and placed his hands on each side of his face trying not to fall atop of him.  
  
“Steve, fuck.”

Steve smiled softly and bit his bottom lip, stroking his fingers along Tony’s back. “You need some water or something. You’re going to have a killer headache tomorrow...” he laughed a little and pressed a gentle kiss to Tony’s head.

Yeah, he knew. He knew he was going to have the biggest headache and it was going to blow. But. He had Steve in front of him right now. Steve. Touching him. Kissing him. Yeah, like he was letting Steve go anywhere.

"Don't care," he responded before he looked down at Steve. "You're not going anywhere."

Steve rolled his eyes, fingers stroking along Tony’s back. “I’ll lock you in here and go get you water.” He whispered and pressed his mouth to Tony’s jaw, nipping and sucking gently.

"Oh no no," He shook his head. "If anyone _is_ getting locked in here, it's you, captain," he pointed out. What? Steve was the new captain of the football team. Might as well use the new nickname. Tony loved nicknames. He had thousands for Steve and Thea.  
  
"But if you do insist on me drinking something...There is something else you could offer me." Tony wasn't even sure Steve was going to get that.

Steve stroked his fingers through Tony’s hair, fingers scratching at Tony’s scalp. “Captain huh? I thought you hated that I was Captain of the team.” He mused softly.  
  
He blinked down at Tony, raising one eyebrow. “Like what? There’s nothing in here for you to drink.”

Poor, innocent Steve.

"Yes, I do, but Captain has a nice ring to it. Just shut up," he replied annoyingly, he did not need to be pointed out that at the moment. He crashed his lips on Steve's in a passionate frenzy before he pulled away with a grin and a mischievous glint in his eyes.  
  
"Oh, there is," he replied, before his gaze moved and stared down at Steve's junk. That should be obvious to the innocent blondie.

Steve groaned softly, kissing Tony deeply and tracing his tongue over Tony’s mouth. He panted a little bit before staring up at Tony with wide eyes.  
  
“You’re awful...” he breathed out and bit his lip, feeling himself hardening in his jeans.

"Am I?" Tony replied wit a brow raised. He could feel Steve become harder under him. And he hadn't even touched Steve yet. Well...He did, indirectly.  
  
He moved his hand down Steve's chest until he reached his jeans and undid the button, but not yet the zipper. "Tell me to stop and I will."

Steve stayed quiet, staring at Tony with lust filled eyes. Hell no he wasn’t about to tell him to stop. He cupped Tony’s cheek and kissed him slowly, tracing his tongue over Tony’s mouth. “What’re you waiting for?” He whispered.

God, they were both so drunk. It was awful. But Tony’s dick was hard as hell in his pants and he had pretty much just suggested to suck Steve off and Steve had not refused him. So yeah, Tony was going to go for it. He didn’t even know if Steve and Thea even went that far. He didn't care. He wanted Steve.  
  
“I’m gonna need my mouth and tongue for this,” he replied against Steve's lips as he unzipped Steve’s pants. “And you keep distracting them.”

Steve hummed softly. “You can pull away any time you want.” He whispered and slid his hand down Tony’s back. He ground up toward Tony’s hand, feeling incessantly needy.

 _'Like I would ever want to do_ that.'

Tony thought before he had to pull away at last because he wasn’t sure what he was doing and he needed his eyes. He may or may not have never done this before. He saw it in porn but that was pretty much the jist of it. And soon enough, he’d have Steve’s dick in his mouth. Shit.  
  
He lowered himself down and then undid Steve’s pants, freeing his erection and fuck. He licked his lips, staring at it at first. “Fuck.”

Steve groaned softly as the cool air surrounded his achingly hard cock. He bucked toward Tony, whimpering desperately. “Tony please...” he begged softly, needing his best friend’s lips around his cock.

Tony licked his lips, his eyes flicking up toward Steve. He couldn't help himself. He  _liked_ the desperation in Steve's voice.  _The need. For him. For Tony._ Not Thea.  _Tony._

Tony wrapped his lips around Steve's tip, starting slowly and sucking tenderly at the hard flesh underneath his hand. He dug his nails into Steve's thighs, spreading them so that he had a bit more room and starting to bob his head slowly.

Steve tried to breathe properly, his head spinning as Tony's mouth started to work over him. His breath hitched in his throat, hips bucking and forcing himself deeper into Tony's mouth with each breath. Every time Tony's teeth grazed against his sensitive shaft, his body bucked of its own accord, pushing himself further into Tony's mouth and making the brunette gag for a moment before he could properly tilt his head and adjust to Steve's bucking.

"T-Tony..." Steve moaned softly, a soft growl escaping his lips as his fingers fisted in the brunette's hair and he steadily thrust into Tony's mouth. "Fuck Tony. I can't-" His voice broke at the end, tossing his head back for a moment as Tony's tongue traced along the veins of Steve's trash.

 _'He's trying to fucking kill me.'_  

Steve growled and pushed Tony's head down a bit harder against him.

The smirk that would have lit Tony's face, had he not been currently occupied with sucking Steve off, probably would have split his face at that moment. Tony pulled back slowly, much to Steve's obvious disappointment in the pitiful whimper that escaped him.

"Come on  _Captain_." Tony hummed as he gripped onto the base of Steve's throbbing length.  _"Cum. Now."_

Steve's breath hitched at the demanding tone that Tony's voice took on, bucking wildly as Tony leaned down and wrapped his lips around Steve's length once more. Stars blurred the blonde's vision as he came down Tony's throat, bucking and squirming under his best friend who had just yanked him over the edge of his climax. He kept his hand on the back of Tony's head, refusing to let him up until he had swallowed. After a few seconds, Tony tugged away, a playful glare on his face.

"Fuck you Rogers."

"I'm pretty sure the plan was for me to fuck you." Steve retorted with a goofy grin, the alcohol obviously still a contributing factor in that moment as he stared down at Tony.


End file.
